Graphene refers generally to a monolayer of hexagonal sp2-bonded carbon atoms. Unique physical, chemical, electrical and mechanical properties of graphene render its usefulness in a myriad of applications, such as transparent conductive films, sensors, transistors, solar cells, capacitors, and material reinforcement.
Besides its use in electronic applications, graphene and its derivatives such as graphene oxide (GO) have been considered for use in biomedical applications, for example, nano-medicine, photo-thermal therapy, drug delivery, and bacterial inhibition. However, antimicrobial efficacy of pristine graphene and graphene oxide is poor. Even though biocidal agents such as silver nanoparticles have been incorporated into graphene/graphene oxide to improve antimicrobial potency of the graphene/graphene oxide via release of silver ions, continued release of antimicrobial reagents is toxic to mammalian cells and poses an environmental hazard in the long term.
New classes of antimicrobial agents are needed to cope with the rise of multi-drug resistant superbugs and increased regulatory pressures for safer but yet more potent disinfectants. The next generation antimicrobial agents should have high broad spectrum antimicrobial potency, good biocompatibility and low susceptibility to resistance by pathogenic microbes. Amongst existing antimicrobial agents, antibiotics which usually target specific biochemical pathways are prone to bacterial resistance. Heavy metals such as gold cannot be used in applications which forbid the presence of toxic foreign species.
There is at present no report of an effective and broad spectrum antimicrobial agent with high antimicrobial potency, low toxicity, good salt tolerance, easy retrievability and reusability. Such antimicrobial agents are needed in various applications including water treatment, environmental treatment and remediation, food processing, and preservatives.
In view of the above, there exists a need for an improved graphene-based material that may be used for biomedical applications and method of preparation thereof that overcomes or at least alleviates one or more of the above mentioned problems.